Erika Turner
Erika 'is a deuteragonist that appeared in the original Ben 10 and was Gwen Tennyson's best friend. She makes her random debut appears in the episode Truth. Its explained that Gwen had begged if Erika could accompany her during her summer-long road trip. Grandpa Max warned Gwen not to do it, because bringing another child into such trouble could be dangerous, but eventually Grandpa Max let it. Erika got premission from her parents as well and went along with the group. It was never shown when she found out about the Omnitrix but she stood affiliated with the group. She leaves in the last episode of Goodbye and Good Riddance due to her parents moving to New Jersey. She often makes her appearances again in Alien Force, but is not seen again. Backstory According to Erika, she is a young girl from a top notch family. She lives in quite a large house with a family with science occupations and has a very wealthy life. Her mother is a scientists while her father is an inventor. Erika on the other hand is an only child who gets mostly what so ever she wants unless she does good in school. She passes all of her classes and was in honor roll for science. Her father even has a store of his own which he calls 'The Turner Corps'. Appearance In the original series, Erika was clothed with simple clothing. She's dark skinned with rectangular shaped glasses. She has shoulder lengthed brown hair that are mostly kept in too pony tails and has two stands of hair that dangle in front. She wears a purple sweat shirt with blue jeans. Personality Erika is a young girl who has remarkable intelligence. Upon first entering the on her debut appearance, it turns out that Gwen and Erika had turned out to be best friends and went to each others school. But had an intelligence way above average. Her and Gwen sort of share the same personalities and tend to like some things, like shopping and having interests in most things Ben wouldn't. Other than that, the two still tended to butt heads and argue over small things like siblings. Unlike Gwen, making fun of Ben didn't really amuse her. The only reason she'd ever argue or disapprove of Ben was when he made fun of Gwen and said mean things about her. Showing she has a type of loyalty towards her friends. Another reason that completes Erika's add to the team is the fact that her intellect is far beyond average. Having genius level intellect, she's helped the team various times, such as disarming bombs, controlling machinery that no have access too, hacking and way more other things. It has been drawn and said by Erika that her parents make fun of her saying she is a 'borderline genius'. Although she really hates the saying, she takes it anyway. As said by Gwen, one of the reasons why she likes Erika is because shes smart, wealthy, and isn't a spoiled conceited little brat. She acts like an average young girl and has problems like every other girl. But sometimes she can turn out to be very coward giving smart comments saying, "You first." to avoid going on in first to something she really doesn't want to. Even though shes very smart, Erika tends to be a bossy known it all. In the episode Ben 10 vs the Negative 10, Erika had shown quite a jealousy towards Cooper because of his amazing skill in machinery and technology. Once he had helped out with the Rust Bucket and accidently making its speed become unstoppable she makes a smart comment saying, "I would've never make a mistake like ''that." Original Series (This section is currently in underconstruction and might change due to the process overtime) Ben 10: Alien Force Unlike the Original Series, Erika's reoccuing role was terminated due to her moving to New Jersey in the end of the series. Although she has moved to New Jersey, she had still managed to return to Bellwood for some weekends. She's been in some episodes as well, solving missions with the team. In War of the Worlds Part 1, Paradox had teleported Erika to the scene just in time for the battle of the Highbreed. Ben and Gwen, both asounded and excited, ran to Erika to greet her with hugs. Happy to see them again, she mentioned that she couldn't wait to see how much they've changed and do things just like old times. In War of the Worlds Part 2, Erika and Ben's Team engage their battle with the Highbreed. At this time, her technology seemed to be more impressive. Still having her dependable goggles, she had many more tools and weapons she used while staying with Julie and ship. She fought bravely against the DNAliens and was pround to send them running. At the end of the episode, she says her farewells to Ben and Gwen. She actually acknowledges Kevin and forgives him with a handshake due to the things he had done in the past. Leaving with Paradox, she waves goodbye just before returning home. In episode Inferno, Erika randomly appears in the series once more, ending up in the car scene with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. It was only evident that she was spending a weekend when Kevin annoyingly asked when she was leaving, she replied with a smart comback saying, "Whenever I'm finished spending the week at Gwen's house." She helps the team stop the pyroxivors and then later goes underground with them to defeat Vulkanus. She tries her hardest to put the bomb to a stop using many of her skills and intellect, but was a second late before it fell to the core getting ready to explode. But Ben eventually stops it. Once helping the team defeat him, she expresses herself by saying she wished to do this more often with them and that Kevin isn't actually that bad. In her last appearance in Alien Force, was Time Heals. When Gwen goes back in time to stop Kevin's mutation and returns to a corrupted present, Paradox tells her that her 'Turner friend' had came along to save her but was no match for the upgraded Charmcaster and had night in battle trying to defend herself. He said she faught bravely and fairly well, but magic won the battle. At the end when Gwen successfully changes everything back to the way it was, she calls Erika. Once hearing Erika's voice, Gwen gives a sigh of relief. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Erika has not appeared in any Ultimate Alien episodes except she was mentioned once by Kevin in Perplexaherdon, saying that he only wished she was there to make things easier. Alternate Future '''Ken 10 In Ben 10,000 is still shows that Erika will still possibly have quite a connection to the Tennysons. It shows a hologram of her in a lab coat saying happy birthday to her Ken Tennyson, telling him that she was sorry she couldn't attend his birthday because she had to invent something for the president. Powers and Abilities 'Intelligence' Erika has been proven to have amazing intelligence ever since the young age of 10. Growing up around various scientists and scholars in her family, Erika had very much inspiration. Having a mother as a scientist, its obviously drawn that she takes her intelligence from her mother. When joining the team, its been quite evident that Erika has done very much for team. As for in some episodes when it comes to shutting down malfunctions or disengaging bombs, Erika has always been a great big help. Not to mention, when Grandpa Max added in some new features for the Rust bucket she was always helpful enough to lend a helping hand on how to configure certain parts. She's always eligable to outsmart her enemies in many ways and was amazing at setting traps and using reverse psychology unto them. When Vilgax came to earth with his drones, Erika even once hacked it, being able to control it from her laptop computer and use it against Vilgax in battle. In Ben 10 Alien Force, it could clearly be told that Erika's intelligence had grown quite a bit, making new inventions in battles and giving tactical plans on what the team should do. She even tried to shut down the bomb that Valkanus tried to drop to the Earth's core in Inferno. Another things that was pretty shocking about Erika is that she was able to differentiate alien technology. But its highly doubted that she is as skilled and knowlegable in alien technology such as Kevin. 'Inventing Skills' Erika's inventing skills was shown quite randomly. Although she could look at something and visualize it, it never came to mind that she could actually build something. In Camp Fear, Erika presented her first invention which was her Aspect Goggles. It came with many features such as; X-ray vision, Binocular Vision, Laser Vision, Night Vision, and much more she used to her advantage. In Ben 10: Alien Force, in War of the Worlds 1 and 2, she clearly still uses her googles and has weapons such as bombs that she dropped to cause explosions of sleeping gas on the DNAliens. 'Combat Skills' Being with Gwen, a martial arts practician, Erika had been taught a few moves by Gwen. She learned how to do a few tumbles and flips and learned how used melee weaponry. Although it came in handy for some situations, she was always better off with her goggles. Notes *This character is obviously fanon *The episodes mentioned in here are canon episodes, just with an addition of the fanon character. *Erika randomly appears in these 'episodes' but is later on told as to why she appears such as Kevin asking her "When are you leaving again?" making her reply with, "As soon as I'm finished spending the week at Gwen's house." Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines